A Tale of Two Sasuke's
by Wingedchilde
Summary: It seems the Naruto's friends discover the 'truth' about a certain incident involving Naruto. So they go to confront him about it. Except things are not exactly as they seem...again. Slash SasuNaru Sequel To Find a Sasuke.


**NOTE: This is a sequel. If you haven't read "To Find a Sasuke" yet, go do that first. Trust me, this will not only make a lot more sense if you do, but probably be much funnier as well**.

_A/N: Okay, after the big response I got from "To Find a Sasuke", I decided I would write a second part to it. However, though I knew I wanted to write one, I couldn't think of anything that I liked enough to be a sequel. After all, I wanted it to have a humorous plot like the last one and not just be a meaningless rabble. And then suddenly, quite out of the blue the plot idea hit me. Which I'm really relived about since I've been on a major writers block. Hopefully this got me out of it._

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed "To Find a Sasuke." I didn't expect such a response. You all made me so happy! Beams Thanks so much. It was because of you guys that I wrote this one._

_And without further ado... _

**A tale of Two Sasuke's**

_By Wingedchilde_

Shikamaru sighed at the reactions of the people around him. Seriously, they were such a pain. Why couldn't they leave him alone in peace?

"Are you sure?"

Shikamaru almost sighed again. He had hoped that by telling them this they would finally leave him alone with their pestering and questions and complaints. But no. Of course not. Life was not that simple.

"A cat? You're sure? Naruto was really talking about a cat?" This came from Sakura. A way too happy Sakura. Seriously, her beaming was starting to hurt his eyes.

Troublesome.

He gave a small nod. When would this be over?

"You mean he had us all freaked out at worked up over some stupid fur ball?!" That was Kiba. He too looked slightly happy, not to mention relieved. "Man, that's just stupid! I think we should go over and talk to Naruto about the message he's giving the village. The _wrong_ message."

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded her head frantically in agreement before pumping a fist in the air. "I'll teach him to make people think that he was together with my Sasuke-kun!"

Ino, however, looked surprising unhappy about this development. Hmm, he would have to think on that later.

"I don't know, it isn't our place to lecture Naruto." Lee also did not look as happy as his fellows.

"Ah, but don't you think that you should congratulate Naruto on his new pet?"

Lee's black eyes suddenly lit up at the thought. "You're right Neji! It is only right that we should celebrate the joyous occasion! That's what Gai Sensei would do!"

The white eyed boy simply nodded his head. Why he really wanted to go see Naruto was a mystery to Shikamaru. He knew it wasn't to congratulate him on his cat though. He was much too lazy to bother finding out however, so who cared?

"Well then, let's go!" Said a determined Sakura.

"Yosh!" Cried an ever exuberant Lee.

Shikamaru sighed as they began to leave heading for a poor unsuspecting blonde and his cat. The next time he found out information like this he was just going to keep it to himself.

Just as he was getting ready to go back to watching clouds, which was what he was doing before everyone accosted him, he felt a hand grab his arm. "Where do you think you're going? You're coming too!" And with that he was dragged along by a determined Kiba and Sakura.

What a pain.

-------------------------------------------

A short while later the group was outside the blonde's door. "Well," whispered Sakura to Kiba. "Aren't you going to knock?"

"Why should I?" Kiba growled, but for some reason kept his voice low as well. Most likely because of that whole when one person whispers it seems like you have to whisper too phenomenon.

"Because it was your idea!" Hissed Sakura.

Kiba opened his mouth to retort, but before he did the shout of "Sasuke" had him stopping in his tracts.

Freezing, the group turned toward the source of the noise.

Naruto's voice could be heard floating through the door.

"Not now Sasuke, can't you see I'm trying to cook Ramen?" The voice was slightly exasperated and almost sounded like the one a Mother used to scold a child.

The group exchanged looks but didn't say or do anything. Instead, they listened. Naruto was just loud enough to hear through the thin walls if one was quiet.

A faint giggle. "Sasuke, that tickles! Stop that!" The voice sounded slightly amused now.

"Oh, all right. You're spoiled do you know that?" The question was followed by a small cry of pain. "Ow, you didn't have to bite me!"(1)

The sounds of dishes being moved and a quiet voice. This time they couldn't make out the words. He must be whispering.

Suddenly the voice got louder. It seemed to have come closer. "Well, are you coming or not? I thought you wanted my attention? "

Another laugh from Naruto.

Finally getting fed up with hearing Naruto play with his cat, Kiba decided he had enough of standing outside Naruto's residence. Without an ounce of warning the dog lover barreled through the door and into the blonde's apartment, taking some of the others with him. "Okay, I've had enough of this. We all know you were talking about your…cat." The loud voice got significantly quieter until the last word ended in a whisper.

There on the couch lay Naruto, blue eyes wide in shock and surprise. His face bright red in a blush.

But as cute as a sight that was, that wasn't what caught everyone's attention. Black eyes where staring at them with one of the coldest looks they had ever had the displeasure to witness. It was obvious to them that the dark haired boy did not like being interrupted.

Especially not while he was trying to molest Naruto.

"Sasuke?" The name came from more than one pair of lips as the group stared at the pair in shock.

"Mew." At the sound of his name, a sleek black haired cat came out of the nearby room to look at the strange people in his house.

Everyone but Shikamaru, who was standing near the back with a bored look on his face, looked more confused than ever at the sight of the cute feline.

"B, but I thought...the cat? And when he said Sasuke…"

"Yes," Sasuke's cool voice spoke, "Naruto named his cat after me. That was who he was looking for the other day. Of course, he has now been deemed Sasu-chan or Sasuke-kitty to avoid…misunderstanding." The last word was punctuated with a pointed glance at Naruto. The blonde in turn gave a sheepish smile.

"Now, if you would be so kind." Black eyes turned red, "Get out."

Not five seconds later the door slammed shut with a bang.

Naruto giggled.

"And just what pray tell is so funny?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and then offered his hand to the blonde.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you get like that is all." The blue eyed boy offered as he was pulled up off the couch and into the taller boy's arms.

"Really." Came the dry response.

"Mm, hmm." The blond head nodded lightly against his chest before rising to look him in the eye. "Though I do wonder why they are so confused. I mean, is it strange that I named my cat after you?"

Naruto gave a small squeak as he was suddenly lifted up into strong arms. "Not all, considering the way you feel about me." Came the slightly husky response.

Naruto gave a breathy laugh as he was carried into the bedroom.

"Be good Sasuke-kitty!" Came a call right before the door shut.

Said black cat gave a content mew before curling up in one of his favorite spots.

Life is good if your name is Sasuke.

_**The End**_

-------------------------------------------------

_1) Sometimes my cat will nip me when he wants attention. It doesn't really hurt, but Naruto wasn't really bitten by a cat was he?_

A/N: Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. You know, I'm really starting to enjoy writing Shikamaru's character. He's fun. And as always I enjoy writing about Sasuke and Naruto.

Till next time,

Wing


End file.
